


Make a new home

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving In Together, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is at Paris and lives in a hotel, after some months Thiago proposes to David to live with him at his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a new home

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after reading some other fics about them and also because they are playing in my country :)
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

When David Luiz has signed for PSG he didn't start to do some research to find an apartment so he lived in a hotel. It's been okay, but after most of the time, he was in the home of the other Brazilian, he was only in the hotel for sleep when they were not away.

A few months later, nothing had moved, he still had not do research for one appartement.  
After a training Thiago went to see him and he asked him"Are you still at the hotel?"

"Yes I Am"

"You started doing research for an apartment?"

"No, I have not really to research"

"I would like to propose you something"

"Huh Yes ?"

"Come live with me at my home. I will not mind this i would like this that you live with me"

"Yes, why not"

"We already share a room when we do trips outside"

"Yes, it's will be nice "

In fact Thiago love David and for him, he is more than a friend.

They went to look for luggage of David land they went home. After Thiago has presented him the home and also the guest room .  
After a few days David felt like home and it was good.  
They did everything together.

For some players when they saw they very close they thought they were really together as a couple.  
Once or twice they sleep together and they do a lot hugs. They were considered as a couple.  
And Thiago wanted that a lot, but also maybe to kiss.

Maxwell then asked a moment Thiago "You are together with David ?"

"No..."

"I thought you were together, because for a lot of people in the team they think you are together"

"No, we're not together, but I confess that I would love to be"

"I give you one advice who have worked for me, is to tell him your feelings or also you could kiss him"

"Huh?"

"It worked for Zlatan & Me"

"Serious?"

"Yes"

Thiago is thinking on what Maxwell had said to him and he said to himself that if it had worked for Zlatan & Maxwell that could work for them.

Then when he arrives at home this night he decide to tell his feelings to David.

"David I have something to tell you..."

"Yes, what happen?"

"It's about us..."

"You want me to leave you alone and that I have to search an apartment"

"Not at all, I'm really glad you're with me"

"So what happens, Thiago?"

"I love you David. You're more than a friend to me, I love you very much, I want to be with you."

"Thiago ..."

"If I offered to come and live with me, you is because I wanted to be with you, and then a lot of people say we are as a couple and I realized that I want to be really in couple with you but something is missing " "What is missing?"

"This" and Thiago kiss David

"I Love you"

"I love you too, you are my friend and i want you too, when you have asked me to come live with me, i have hoped that maybe something could happen between us, i want you since a long time ago"

They kiss

"I love you Thiago"

"I want to make love to you David"

"Yes. Where we go ? My bed or your bed ?"

"Our bed now" he said smiling

They made love in the bed of Thiago who become their bed. It was fantastic for them.

The next day at the training when they have arrived with their hands linked.  
Thiago goes say thanks at Maxwell and he tells him you're welcome. Since now they are really happy and in love.

**END**


End file.
